


My Omega

by irishasianpersuasion



Series: Young Derek is my baby [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Derek, Evil Kate, Jealous Stiles, Kate is stalkerish, M/M, Omega Derek, Sub Derek, which is a given fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishasianpersuasion/pseuds/irishasianpersuasion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a good person, he swears he is, but sometimes he just gets so angry. He knows that Derek would never cheat on him...EVER but that doesn't mean that he trusts Kate Argent around him. She was a hungry Alpha and to her, Derek was a mouthwatering steak, done to absolute perfection and she would stop at nothing to get this little Omega, even stalking.</p><p>(Or the one where Derek is cute af and Stiles is a BAMF who gets jealous easily!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T WRITE FOR SHIT. BUT PLEASE...CONTINUE!

STILES' POV

I was a good person and a good Alpha, I really was. I was never one to get jealous, never one to pick a fight, never one to plan murders...etc, but that was all before Derek. Derek Hale, son of Alpha Talia Hale and her husband Mark, brother of Laura and Cora Hale and the nephew of Peter Hale. He was the only and first Omega born to his family, which you could say was a goddamn miracle. He was a beautiful fifteen year old Freshman with soft, blemish free skin, dark raven colored hair that I wanted to run his fingers through, big beautiful eyes that were a mixture of browns,grays,greens, yellows and wow, I was hooked. His voice was beautiful, not too deep, but not too high pitched at the same time and he was tall for his age, yet shorter than me, which was a given fact. He was perfect and I meant this in the most non-stalkerish way ever. We went to the same school and even though I was a 17 year old Senior and Derek was a Freshman, I would always find some way to see him, because I mean, _hello,_ it's Derek  _fucking_ Hale. I would climb  _mountains_ to see the Omega, swim _oceans_ and get shot by a wolfsbane bullet..okay, so maybe that was taking it a bit too far, but yeah, you get the idea, I was fucking  _screwed._ Derek had tons of friends, was super smart, played sports, wore leather jackets, came to school in a Camaro and was always the center of attention, whereas I was the opposite. I was a spazz, super sarcastic, nosy, annoying, physically deformed...at least, that's what I tell coach to get out of P.E. but yeah, you see my point, so there was no way that Derek was in my league or would even glance at me, for that matter. So when the universe gave me a chance to talk to Derek without being weird, I just kinda died, thanked them and then came back alive to go talk to to the Omega, who belonged to me...in my head because  _yeah, that totally still counts._

It was the end of another boring ass day in BHHS (Beacon Hills High School)  and frankly, I was done. Done with life, with food, with Mr. Harris, with school and with my friends...or rather, my only friend, Scott McCall. Scott was a puppy which was ironic because he was an Alpha wolf. He was my best friend, my brother, my platonic soulmate, my amigo. We had been through everything together. Like when my mom died and I needed someone to pull me out of the darkness that was trying to swallow me whole, Scott was there, or when Scott had that really bad asthma attack and I thought that he was gonna die on me ,or, maybe it was when we were both seven and I deemed Lydia Martin my girlfriend without her knowing, which she almost killed me for and I started to hate Jackson Whittemore because he was a lying little jerk wad. Okay, so maybe I wasn't done with Scott and I wouldn't ever be, but I was okay with that fact. I walked through the halls, looking for Derek, but not seeing one trace of him, which was kinda making me paranoid and confused and worried and wow, I sounded like Melissa right now. I left the school building and went into the car park waiting for Scott at my Jeep, he had failed a test and needed some extra help but didn't want to ask me. I looked at the students still milling around outside, some chattering on about the latest gossip and others, waiting for their rides home. And that's when I saw him.

_Derek Hale._

There he stood in all his Omega glory. His back was turned to me, giving me the perfect view of his ass and what an ass it was. I had spent endless hours dreaming of that ass, which led me to waking up with wet boxers and, or, a raging hard on, which I had to take care of myself. Derek was dressed in a green Henley shirt, with black jeans that accentuated his ass and his backpack was slung over his shoulder. He was talking to someone though, a female someone, an Alpha someone, who wasn't one of his sisters because trust me, I would  _know._ The person was none other than Kate 'Bitch' Argent, the pedophile like, Omega stealing, house burning, bitch ass Alpha that everyone stayed away from.  _Why?..._ because she was fucking mental and possessive and not to mention she looked old, like older than my grandmother, old. She was bitten by an Alpha during the full moon, much like Scott and myself but before that, she was a hunter, hence the name Argent. Her and her family were sick. They killed the old, young, sick, men, women and children without remorse but she was the worse, she was something evil and when she'd been turned, it was a huge surprise to everyone, including me and then they'd made her a teacher here, like, are you stupid?  She _killed_ werewolves, to _death and you're just gonna let her teach here_. Derek growled at Kate lowly just as I was abut to go over to see what was wrong. The growl caused me to stop and think about my actions but, I had no time to think when I saw Derek turn around and face me. His eyes pleaded with mine as he caught sight of  me and I nodded. Kate grabbed Derek's shoulder and forced him to look at her, she smirked at him and I heard him whimper. 

I could practically smell the lust and excitement rolling off of Kate in waves as Derek submitted to her forcefully. I could feel a growl working it's way up my throat as my eyes flickered between their normal honey brown color and a more primal blood red. Derek was so scared that you could feel his fright. It was the type of fright that made your heart pound and your throat dry. My beautiful Omega was in trouble and someone was gonna pay for it. I marched over to where Kate and Derek stood and glared ominously at the female Alpha. I pulled Derek into my arms and Derek made a sound that was a mixture between a sigh and a whimper, as he buried his head into my chest. "Can I help you?" I asked Kate angrily. She smirked at my annoyed tone and watched me from head to toe. I knew that I was attractive, I mean, I hadn't been told it countless times but I had a great self esteem, so why want someone else to compliment you, when you can compliment himself?  EXACTLY. "Oh, yes you can." she purred trying to be seductive but failing abysmally because if she hadn't noticed, I was kinda into dicks and EVERYONE knew that after a certain incident. "That's nice and all, well...not really, but my dad told me that I can't date anyone over 50 so, sucks for you!" I smiled innocently as I watched the smile fall from her face. I heard a soft giggle that belonged to Derek and smirked proudly.  She flashed her eyes at me and I rolled my mine. "Now Katie, can I call you Katie, eh whatever. You wouldn't want my dad, the _SHERIFF_ to find a bag of highly toxic wolfsbane and silver bullets in your teaching locker, would you?" I warned her and she shrugged at me. " I don't have wolfsbane or a gun!" she smirked proudly and I tsked. "I never said you did, but what if he were to find them in a particular locker...in a particular place." I egged on and she visibly deflated. She huffed and stormed away, the clicking of her heels sounding loudly.

Derek removed himself from my embrace and I frowned at the feeling of loss. Derek looked up at me, a faint blush on his cheeks and the scent of happiness rolled off of him. "Are you okay?" I asked and Derek nodded shyly. "T-thanks for um, helping me with her." he said and I smiled. "It's okay. Does that happen a lot?" I asked, becoming annoyed again. "What, um yeah. But usually she isn't that persistent and demanding." he muttered the last sentence to himself. I swallowed a growl at the thought of her touching him and forced a smile on my face, struggling to not give away my feelings through my chemo signals. "I promise that she won't ever do that again, as long as I'm here, okay?" I told him and he nodded, a small smile playing at his lips. "I'm Derek, Derek Hale" he told me, stretching his hand out and I shook it. "I'm Stil-" "I know who you are" he interrupted me and I smiled confusedly at him. "Uhh, sorry. That sounded weird. I'm actually friends with Scott, um, I volunteer at the hospital that his mom works at and we met one day, so yeah." he rambled. "It's totally cool man." I reassured him. "Derek, let's go!" shouted someone and we both looked up to see his uncle Peter in the black Camaro.

"Gimme five minutes!" he shouted back and Peter rolled his eyes but nodded. "So, um. Thanks again Stiles." he said hurriedly and reached up on his tiptoes to kiss me on the cheek. He looked at me, gauging my reaction as my cheeks flushed and I looked anywhere but at him. My emotions were in a frenzy, my heart was racing and there were dragons in my stomach, forget butterflies, they were overrated, "Stiles," Derek called my name and I glanced at him, trying to ignore my feelings of want. He looked up at me through his eyelashes and I swear, I died. I was dead. I forgot all of my instincts and every single thing that my parents taught me and went ahead and kissed him. He froze as our lips met and I internally died at the feeling of the lips that had kept me awake at night. I was kissing DEREK HALE and he was kissing ME back. I traced the seam of his lips my tongue as my hands wrapped themselves around his waist and his fingers carded through my hair. He allowed me access into his mouth and he moaned as our tongues met. He tasted like chocolate and honey and peppermint and I groaned at the taste of him. I pulled him closer to me, until our hips were pressed against each other and he gasped at the feeling of our bodies pressed together, which sent a flash of heat down south. I gently tugged on his full bottom lip and he whined into the kiss. A loud honk cut our little 'session' short and Derek awkwardly looked at me as we pulled away, a small, nervous smile flirting with his lips.

"DEREK SIMON HALE, I AM TELLING TALIA. Oh, she is gonna enjoy this. Hmm, I can't wait to see this shit play out!" screamed his uncle Peter from the car, a faux scandalized look was on his face. Derek rolled his eyes at him and the tips of his ears reddened in embarrassment. "I um..I have to go, sorry." he apologized, looking all adorable. "It's okay. I get it." I told him and he looked at me cautiously before wrapping his arms around me in a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow Stiles" he promised and I nodded at him in reply. He threw me on last glance before making his way to his uncle's car. "So that's the famous Stiles Stilinski, hmm?" asked his uncle teasingly as he got into the car. "Shut up Peter" he groaned, embarrassment clear in his tone as they drove away.

I smirked and made my way to my jeep, a smile playing at my lips and a tune playing in my heart. I was almost home when I realized something, something very important.

 

I had forgotten Scott.


End file.
